Eorlund Gray-Mane
Eorlund Gray-Mane is considered to be the best blacksmith in Skyrim, forging weapons and armor for The Companions at the Skyforge in Whiterun. However, he is not a direct member of the Companions. Eorlund can usually be found working at the Skyforge, just north of the Jorrvaskr, up the stairs. Family As a member of the Gray-Mane family, he strongly supports the Stormcloaks. If the Stormcloaks capture Whiterun, Eorlund's brother, Vignar Gray-Mane, becomes Jarl. His children are Avulstein, Thorald, and Olfina. Eorlund is married to Fralia Gray-Mane, who can be found at her market stall in the Plains District of Whiterun selling any jewelry Eorlund crafts. According to Fralia, the only topic Eorlund will talk about is the Skyforge, though she mentions that the Dragonborn might be able to get him to talk about "those dung-sniffing Battle-Borns". Interactions Skyforge Steel After passing the trial and joining The Companions, Eorlund crafts a special Skyforge weapon of the Dragonborn's choice. He also teaches Master-level Smithing (only after joining the Companions). Take Up Arms After beating him, Vilkas tell the Dragonborn to deliver his sword to Eorlund Gray-Mane in the Skyforge. When the Dragonborn knows him, he assumes that the Dragonborn is the newcomer. As the Dragonborn is about to take the their leave, he asks a favor of the Dragonborn; to bring Aela back her shield. Purity of Revenge Eorlund informs the Dragonborn that the Skyforge has become "young" once again. This specifically alludes to the option to craft Nord Hero Weapons and Ancient Nord Armor at the Skyforge. Glory of the Dead After Kodlak's funeral, Eorlund will ask the Dragonborn to give him the collected fragments of Wuuthrad so he can prepare them for mounting. Then, Eorlund will thank the Dragonborn and tell him that the Circle is waiting for him in the Underforge. After the conversation in the Underforge, Eorlund will appear with Wuuthrad, which he passes to the player. Quotes *''"Gods be praised!" When asked 'What do you have for Sale?' *"A blade is a weapon, a tool, and tools are made to be broken, and repaired." - After repairing Wuuthrad.'' When asked for a new weapon, after Companion initiation: *''"A blade! It shall be as sharp as Fraila’s tongue." – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Sword.'' *''"Ah, the sneaky type, eh? I think we can fix you right up." – When asked for a''' Skyforge Steel'' Dagger.'' *''"Just like Ysgramor himself." – When asked for a''' Skyforge Steel'' Battleaxe.'' *''"Sure you can handle it? Ha! Of course you can." – When asked for a''' Skyforge Steel'' Greatsword.'' *''"Now that's a smart weapon. Light, strong, useful. Crack some skulls for me." '–'' When asked for a'' Skyforge Steel'' Waraxe. Trivia * Eorlund will become frustrated if he feels he is being asked stupid questions. *If the Dragonborn is a Companion and finds themselves in battle against anyone inside Whiterun, Eorlund aids the Dragonborn in battle. *It is possible for him to die during dragon attacks on Whiterun, leaving the Skyforge unoccupied. *Should Eorlund die before he is spoken to after Purity of Revenge, it is impossible to forge draugr and Nordic items using the Skyforge. *When asked what he has for sale, Eorlund responds with "Gods be praised!" This can either be him simply being thankful and praising the gods, or he is happy the Dragonborn isn't trying to chat with him, as he often states that he isn't the one for conversation. *Everything sold to Eorlund is put in the chest under the Skyforge. *If, after the Dragonborn becomes the Harbinger, they ask him who the Companions are he will get mad and say that they're being a fool. *When Frailia Gray-Mane is asked who the best blacksmith in Skyrim is, she will respond that those from around Skyrim don't ask questions like that, and will say that it is Eorlund, but if he is dead, she will curse the Dragonborn for bringing sad memories to her and will say that the Skyforge runs cold. Bugs * Eorlund has upwards of 70,000 on him, due to the fact he seems to not be actually buying any items the Dragonborn attempts to sell him. He accepts the item, but his gold neither decreases, nor does the Dragonborn receive payment. In essence, he gets it for free. (source needed) * Sometimes Eorlund appears to randomly get knocked off of the skyforge sometimes, with his dead body usually landing next to Jorrvaskr. (Whether he dies from the fall or something else is yet to be known.) (Needs confirmation) * If he catches the Dragonborn pickpocketing him, he may not react at all. * Texture glitch can cause the entire forge / hill to disappear, aside from objects. if this happens while Eorland is working, he can fall to his death in empty space. at this point he either disappears, or his body gets thrown to a random location within Whiterun. * If the Dragonborn attacks a child in Whiterun, Eorlund may try to attack the child and chase him/her around Whiterun until the child flees or goes into a building. The same thing occurs to Vignar Gray-Mane and all Companions members in the area at the time. Appearances * de:Eorlund Grau-Mähne es:Eorlund Melena Gris ru:Йорлунд Серая Грива Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters